The Carrington Siblings
by Screenvoice
Summary: The Carrington siblings have been kept secret from the supernatural world for most of their lives. However, everything changes when their Circle mother was killed and they are sent to Forks to track down her killer. Can they deal with the threat of their exposure, as well as old enemies and secrets they encounter a long the way?
1. Chapter 1

__In the midst of the witching hour, death has come alive. His stance is one of a twilight predator, or a breed of hunter sadistic to the core. His dark eyes whisper tails of menace and peril. He is the definition of danger. His figure slivers out of the shadows and into the moon light; where it forms an intimidating figure shrouded in a luminescent glare of a car's headlights. The roar of a rusty engine crawls into his ears, as his body starts to tense when an old sea blue Cadillac drives out of the nigh time fog. Words and names hiss in his mind. Catherine Carrington.__ __Witch. Mother. Danger.__

 _ _Kill.__

 _ _He stretched out his hand to shadows beside him, pulling out a long sliver scythe. His grips on the handle is tight, as the car speeds further towards him. He can see the witch women now, her grimace challenging this predator to the fight. He strikes the window shield, breaking the crystal glass with the hilt of his blade; that is covered in scarlet stains. The car hits him, and he can feel his bones crack under this heavy metallic weight.__

 _"_ _ _Damn you," He splutters, crawling towards the car and dragging his body to what was once a window shield.__

 _ _Blood is dripping, oozing everywhere; as if the whole car had be glazed with ruby coloured paint. Death see's a haggard figure stumbling and falling, attempting to run. Death follows in her shadows and walks past a sign saying…__

 _ _Forks, Washington.__

Elizabeth's screams echoed across the manor. Gwydion ran from his laboratory, and breaks into the bedroom; where Elizabeth is shaking on the floor. Gwydion scooped his adopted sister into a sweaty embrace, hoping to calm the girl with his ice cold skin. Her shaky breath started to slow, and Gwydion turns Elizabeth tear stricken face to him. Eleanora crashed into the room soon after, as Gwydion whispered to his sister.

"What is it Bessie. What did you see?" Gwydion asks.

"It's Mother…." Elizabeth chokes out.

"She's in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

As the heavy pelts of rain drowned the little town of Forks, Eleanora couldn't help but feel a little irritated at her current predicament. Stuck behind crowds of people staring at the crime scene, she was forced to swallow the sickly taste of annoyance and embrace the retched earthy smell of the locals. Yet again she was out on the field. Yet again she was forced to put her neck on the line, and yet again she's standing among small town stuck hicks staring at death like a it was TV programme. It didn't help that this time was personal.

 _ ** **"Breathe Nora. Just Breathe, and don't hit anyone."****_

Eleanora huffed and pushed her way towards the front of the crowd.

"It's so awful. Can you imagine how painful it must have been, to die like that?"

"It's her own fault really. I mean, traveling into the woods and at night? It's bound to spell trouble."

"You don't mean..."

"Murder plain and simple."

 _ ** **"Don't. Hit. Anyone."****_

Eleanora's day only seemed to get worse from there, as she soon spotted Forks Police department surrounding the body of her mother. Once a beauty among her kind, Catherine Carrington's once porcelain body was marred beyond comprehension. Her skin was covered in numerous criss-cross lacerations, while her once elegant clothes were stained with scarlet pulps of blood, hair and skin. Her features were forced to become jigsaw pieces, too broken and contorted to fit together. She had become a bloody mosaic, a holy angel of death; as blood from her head pooled around her, forming a small halo. The astral world seemed to hiss at their loss of such a powerful witch, as even the air surrounding the body seemed vacant of magic and pure souls like her mother. It was unnatural. Despicable. It made her feel -

"Woah there!" cried out a gruff voice, as he caught on to the fainting teenager. Eleanora regained her footing and stared into the face of ruff complexion of a police officer.

"Sorry," replies Eleanora, regaining her footing. She attempts to leave, before the police man taps her shoulder.

"You mind if I ask you some questions?"

Eleanora feels the heavy hands of panic bang against her chest.

"Why? I'm just looking,"

" And fainting, " he replies, staring into the dark oak eyes of Eleanora.

"Is that a crime, Mr -"

" Charlie. Sheriff Charlie Swan,"

 _ ** **"Great. Just my luck."****_ Eleanora thought to herself, mentally slapping her own stupidity for catching the eye of the local powerhouse. She knew then that even though she was the only one (alive) able been able to blend in, she wasn't that good at it.

Her mind started to race with possibilities of evading suspicion of Charlie. She could lie to the man, but that came with further risks in long wrong; whose to say she won't meet the man again and misremembered her story. She could magic to wipe his memory, but even this reckless witch wouldn't risk anybody else seeing her cast the spell. Eleanora seemed to be stuck in a endless loop of possibilities, every moment looking all the more suspicious for not answering back to man; with that carrying the consequences of being blacklisted by the locals and police for being suspicious of a "possible suspect".

It was only when her anxiety start to invade her physical borders, when the idea came to her. The truth, or an abridged version of it.

"Sheriff Swan is it? Look, I'm new in forks okay, I just came up to look while a crowd was gathering. That's all,"

The Sheriff seemed to believe her story, as his body his seemed to relax; as if the stress of situation just crumbled as soon as Eleanora spoke.

"Sorry kid. It's just been a busy day," he tells the teen, as she shivers; a sudden cold panic crawling along her spine.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Charlie asks, as Eleanora can feel the pigmentation in her skin run away as the foreign feeling encased her body. It was weird, trobling; as if her body was elite with flight instincts in face of danger. Was the murder back? Had they known she was looking for clues to their identity? Was he out to get her?

Eleanora starts heaving, as Charlie pats the back of the young girl.

"That's it, I'm getting Carlise," Charlie exlclaimed, motioning the girl over to park police car near by. Eleanora grips the car's edge, bracing herself against it as she tries to steady herself; while Charlie motions over tall man wearing a lab coat. **_**"A doctor? Damn it, get a grip."**_**

" Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. I heard you fainted before?" Asks a surprising light, almost heavenly voice to Eleanora. It reminds her of Church bells, violens she used to play as a child and seemed too musical to not radiate within her soul. Eleanora feels his hand on her back now, gently patting it as the last of her coughs leave her body. It was kind gesture that Eleanora welcomed; a type of familial compassion that made her flush in embarrassment. She was sixteen for god's sake. She hadn't been coddled like this since she was a child, and even then Gwydion had kept it to a minimum; afraid any cuts or colds would "tempt" his vamprisim too much, even if he was a half-breed.

It was strangely alike the touch too, between Gwydion and Carlise. Both hands were light and bony, graceful bracing her back. Both were bitterly cold too. As if winter's first frost layed upon their skin. It was almost as if the doctor was -

Eleanora quickly looked up into a pair of golden eyes, and bone coloured skin. She felt the astral plane shriek in fright, and her witch instincts heighten in the face of danger.

" ** **Vampire**** "

" Are you hurt any where? Did you fall ov- " Carlise attempted to ask while once again moving forward to help the girl.

" _Don't_."

Eleanora shrugged off his touch, and quickly walked away.

She found the answer she was looking for.


End file.
